


My Personal Slave

by Tragediane2015



Series: ELINT Series [3]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tragediane2015/pseuds/Tragediane2015
Summary: No posting yet. Stayed tuned for the next installment in the ELINT series.It'll be written in first person with Sam Hanna aka Master. Lot's of juicy backstory about how Sam came to choose G Callen as his slave and life mate.





	My Personal Slave

Not yet... coming soon in more ways than one....


End file.
